The bent fine line
by LunaLovegood731
Summary: Love and hate...there's not much difference. When friends unintentionally begin to push you out, sometimes you'll start new relationships with the most unlikely people...
1. Default Chapter

With an ear piercing battle cry the fight began. Savage swings and rough nails drew bruises and blood. They broke away, stumbling backwards. Wands are drawn and eyes blazing like infernos.  
  
"POTTER! MALFOY!" Professor McGonagal screeched as she stormed up to the raven haired Griffindor and the platinum blonde Slytherin, stepping in between them. Emerald burned into silver as they glared at one another. Both Harry and Draco were fairly injured. Harry received a black right eye, a bloody lip, and several bruises on his arms and ribs. Draco sneered at him even as blood from the gash on his forehead began to trickle into his eye. Not moving because he knew his bruised body and right knee (that Harry had kicked a few times in their brawl) would force him to limp, and he'd be damned if he let his enemy see that sight.  
  
"This is the third time in less than two weeks! Though I say this is the most savage I've seen you two yet! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Professor McGonagal scolded.  
  
"He started it. He hit me first." Draco piped up, pointing at Harry over the professor's shoulder.  
  
"You deserved it you slimy git!" Harry spat, "Don't go around insulting me and my friends and..."  
  
"Well you need to shut up about putting my father in prison!" Draco cut in. "Well you shouldn't have said, "at least I have parents" Then I wouldn't of had to kick your ass" Harry snarled. "OH! You think you beat me?! That's it..." Draco bellowed as he struggled to plow thru the barrier (a.k.a. Professor M.) that shielded Harry from him.  
  
"Boys! Boys!" she yelled, "That is quite enough!" They seemed to give up on their attempts to continue the fight, so Professor. M relaxed a bit, still breathing heavily in exasperation. "100 points, from both houses. Yes Mr. Potter, from Griffindor. Maybe that will teach you both a lesson... though I don't know how long that will last." She said, muttering the last part to herself. She paused for a moment as if in thought, then started again." AND, detention for both of you, to be served together." Both boys gaped at her in shock.

"Wha?!" Draco gasped. "For how long?!" Harry cut in.

"For as long as it takes for you two to at least treat each other civilly" She said in a final tone. Neither boy had the words to argue. "I expect you first thing Monday evening. Now both of you back to your dorms, and no more fighting!" The professor turned on her heel and stormed away. Harry turned to Draco with a violent glare, "this is all your fault Malfoy." "Takes two to tango, Potter" Draco snapped. He watched the Griffindor's fists ball up, and Draco silently challenged him with a cocky raise of his chin. Harry seemed to gain control of himself, and with nothing more than a frustrated growl he stormed away towards his common room. Draco watched him storm off for a moment, giving the back of the boys head an icy stare, then spun around and headed off towards his own dorm in the opposite direction.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he came through the entrance to the common room.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron worriedly asked as he rushed over to his friend. "Just a tiff with Malfoy, that's all" Harry answered dryly. "Again?" Hermione groaned, "Are you trying to get expelled?!" "Of course not, but you just don't understand..." Harry brushed past them, took a few steps and stopped next to the nearest chair. The furious look came back to his face and with a swift kick the chair flew a few feet across the room. "God! He really gets under my skin!" Harry yelled over the clatter of the chair hitting the ground, and then added with a growl, "he messes with me one more time, and all the lost points and detention in the world won't stop me from killing him!"

"You got detention?" Hermione gasped. "We lost points?" Ron whined with a pained look on his face. "Yeah! McGonagal took away 100 points from both houses AND we have to serve detention together until we can "treat each other civilly"." Harry explained, mimicking the professor terribly at the end of his rant. "Don't worry Harry" Ron said sympathetically as he patted Harry on the back, "we'll get you through this. You'll go a couple rounds of detention, then just act like you two resolved everything." "Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy Ron." Harry sighed, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I'm gonna go take a shower. See you both at supper." "Alright" the other two said simultaneously. Harry ran up to his room for a change of clothes then headed out towards the boys' main lavatory.

Draco went directly to the main showers instead of the one near his common room. He knew if the rest of his house saw him in such a bloody state, they'd hunt down and take out whoever had done it to him, and he wanted to take care of Potter himself.  
For many minutes he stood under the hot rushing water, watching the faintly red water swirl around and disappear into the drain between his feet. When the water started to run clear he started washing his hair, and ignored the stinging of his cuts as the bar of soap glided over them. He turned the faucets off and stepped out of the stall. No one else was about so he didn't bother dressing. Instead he wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist and sauntered up to a large mirror with his favorite comb in hand. As he dragged it carefully over his light golden strands, he suddenly stopped and frowned at the scar that had formed above his right eye. How dare Potter mark such a gorgeous face? He leaned in closer to the mirror and ran his finger repetitively over the fresh mark. Absorbed in this he didn't notice the bathroom door open and hear someone come in.  
  
"Looks like I got you pretty bad this time Malfoy" Harry sneered. Draco snapped his head up, and then after seeing the boy in the mirror, spun to face him. "You wish Potter." He spat as he slammed his comb down on the sink ledge below the mirror, and stormed past the boy towards his things. Harry shrugged and continued into the shower stall, lazily pulling the curtain behind him. Draco flopped down on a bench to start putting his same clothes back on, when he noticed a large tear in his dark green button up shirt. "Damn" He muttered quietly. He pulled out a pocket sized sewing kit from his pocket, quickly glancing around to make sure no one would see what he was about to do. Malfoys', as you know, weren't supposed to do something so common as sewing, but Draco found it rather relaxing, and he was quite skilled at it. Plus he couldn't go back to the dorms with torn clothes.   
Harry stepped out of the shower in the same fashion as Draco, with a red towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced into the mirror and wondered if he should even make an attempt to tame his wild hair. After a quick run of his fingers through his tresses and deciding not to bother, it was then he noticed through the mirrors reflection, the blonde Slytherin sat on the floor a few feet behind him. The boy seemed engrossed with his shirt. Harry slowly walked towards him and, when he realized what the boy was doing, doubled over in laughter.   
"Are you sewing?" he jeered.  
"So what if I am Potter? This is one of my favorite shirts you ruined."   
"Oh, poor widdle Drakie. Got one of the millions of awful shirts in his wardrobe ruined. How sad." Harry mocked.   
"This is custom I'll have you know" Draco growled, then balling up the shirt, he threw it in Harry's face, "I can't fix it either, the stitches keep messing up."   
A red-faced Draco angrily began to pick up his things. Harry wondered if the boy was actually planning on returning to the dorms shirtless.   
_Not that he couldn't get away with it, with that athletically toned body and those powerful arms... UGH! Gross Harry!_ The boy scolded himself.   
As Draco started to storm past him, Harry noticed something very important that was missing from the boy's body.   
The dark mark.   
The mark given to the followers of Lord Voldemort, the evil man that had killed his parents, was no where to be found on the boy's bare torso.  
Confused, but deciding against saying something about it at the moment. Harry took a few strides and stepped in front of Draco. He noticed the silver-eyed boy tense his muscles, the gleam in his eye showing he was ready for another row if provoked.   
Harry bent down and picked up his clean gray t-shirt. "Here." He said simply, with an almost piteous look on his face. Draco stared at the shirt for a moment then looked up at Harry. Those emerald eyes almost seemed to be laughing at him. His temper flared again.  
"Oh sod off Potter!" he snapped, smacking the shirt out of the other boys hands, then moving in close to his face and pointed his finger at him. "Don't act like you're above me, because you're not... you pompous twit!"  
"Me? Oh, that's a laugh, coming from the prince of arrogance himself." Harry snapped back, smacking Malfoy's hand away from his face. "I was trying to be civil to you." he spat, adding sarcastically, "Don't know what could've come over me."

Harry snatched up his clothing and stormed back over to the mirror. Without any hesitation, he whipped off the towel around his waist and began to change into his clothes, mumbling all the while, things like "stupid git" and "rotten little prat".   
Draco watched this display, because he simply couldn't force himself not to. His silver eyes wandered up the Griffindor's sleek calves, thighs, surprisingly nice and firm behind, his smooth back, and strong shoulders. In Harry's tirade, he seemed to forget Draco was there, and Draco took this time to let the boy unknowingly entertain him. When Harry pulled his jeans on, and had almost succeeded in pulling the gray shirt over his head, Draco sauntered up to him. As Harry's head poked through the neck hole, he came face to face with him.  
  
Draco watched the boy's emerald eyes burn into his with a million questions. Slowly he leaned in slightly, then stretched his left arm out to reach in between Harry's side and right arm. The two were so close their body heat frictioned together, and Draco heard Harry's deep breathing slightly stammer. He paused for another second. Then Draco pulled away some, locking eyes with the Griffindor.


	2. confusion and revelation

Then Draco pulled away some, locking eyes with the Griffindor.   
His silver eyes blatantly laughed at the boy as held up his comb that had been resting behind Harry. He gave Harry a particularly wicked smirk then started walking towards the door. In a very matter-of-factly tone over his shoulder Draco said, "Looks like I got **you** pretty bad this time, Potter".   
With that, the blonde disappeared from the room and seconds later a group of girls giggling hysterically could be heard in the hallway. Harry stood where he was, too bewildered to move.   
_What...just...happened?   
_Finally he remembered he was supposed to be at dinner soon, so he hurriedly gathered his things together and turned to leave. As he placed his hand on the brass door handle to exit, he looked at Draco's green shirt still crumpled on the floor. After a short pause he walked over and retrieved it off the cool tile. The material was incredibly soft, and Draco's delicious musky scent lay deep in its threads.   
_You're smelling his clothes!_   
Harry, slightly embarrassed at himself, quickly drew his wand out and, aiming it at the tear in the shirt, said "imendicus materill". The material seemed to melt back together and within seconds Draco's shirt was as good as new. Hermione had taught Harry this useful spell after their third year, so Harry wouldn't have to buy new clothes after every battle he came across. He wasn't surprised Draco didn't know it, since the boy seemed to have a new wardrobe every couple of months. What shocked him was that such a polished stuck-up git like Draco, actually knew and seemed to like the muggle art of sewing. Harry couldn't help but snicker softly as he remembered the sight of Draco sitting on the floor tediously working with needle and thread. He clutched the shirt tight in his hand and headed out the door back to his room.  
  
Harry tossed his dirty clothes onto his four post bed. Looking down at the shirt still in his grasp, a curiosity came over him. Without a second thought he whipped off his gray shirt, and began putting Draco's shirt on. His arms slid into the sleeves with no trouble, and the material felt exquisite on his skin. He began buttoning up the shirt from the bottom.   
As he got higher the shirt started pulling tighter around him. The top three buttons were a lost cause against his broad chest, so Harry left them open, exposing most of his chest and his entire neck. He turned to the window close to his bed to examine his reflection. The look was quite pleasing to him. With his dark loose jeans and the intricately cut shirt which color brought out his eyes blazing in all their green glory, Harry thought he looked quite smashing. It was defiantly a change from wearing his fat cousin Dudley's old clothes that were much too big for him, as he had for so many years.   
As he ran his hands down the front, trying to smooth out the crinkles in the shirt, Ron came in through the door.   
"Mind speeding it up a bit Harry? I'm hungry." Ron pushed.  
"You're always hungry Ron." Harry replied with a grin.   
Ron rolled his eyes, "Just c'mon. And you might want to wear something other than that. People might get the wrong idea about you."   
"What does that mean?" Harry asked as Ron was turning to leave.  
Ron answered as he left the room, "You look like a lil' nancy boy."   
Harry slightly frowned and began to unbutton the shirt.

It was a typical Sunday evening in the Great Hall. All around the room the students held lively conversations about events that occurred over the weekend. As Harry entered and walked towards his usual spot at the griffyndor table between Hermione and Ron, he received many stares. The harsh whispers that followed as he passed were not a rare thing to Harry. Though this was maybe the first time they weren't talking about the vague rumors they'd heard, but the visible injuries he had. Harry knew within a few hours, he'd over hear some ludicrous stories about what probably happened to him.  
He wondered if Draco had received the same treatment coming in. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, he picked out the platinum blonde instantly. The boy had been watching Harry and when their eyes connected there was a pang of surprise, followed by exchanged looks of burning hatred. Draco had combed his ear length hair down somewhat over his face, to conceal his wound. His silver eyes peered at Harry through white gold strands. The silky gray button up shirt he wore made them even more vivid. Harry involuntarily shivered, and retreated his stare. He flopped down at the table and was greeted by concerned looks from his two best friends. "Harry" Hermione started, "You're not going to do anything rash to Malfoy are you?"   
"Not unless he deserved it." Harry answered bitterly, "why?"  
"I've never seen so much tension between you two. I mean I know you hate each other, but now its like any second you're gonna rip each others throats out."  
_Or rip each other's clothes off...   
_The sudden voice in the back of Harry's mind made his eyes widen with shock for a moment. That was the last thought he ever thought of thinking.  
He turned his eyes towards the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to have been engaged in a conversation with Goyle, but as soon as Harry looked at him, he met the boy's stare. Their eyes were locked, both keeping the expression of indifference.   
Draco tried to keep his eyes drained of emotion, but a dim, unfamiliar, twinkle started in them. The blonde, whether he realized it or not, ran his tongue over his lips. Harry mimicked him half unknowingly, his mouth was getting dry.  
It seemed to become a battle of endurance. Neither boy appeared to have the strength to break away, as if there was something to prove. The rest of the student body around them seemed to melt into a blur...  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, snapping his fingers in front of the boys face. Harry blinked several times and looked at the red head dazedly.  
Ron chuckled, "wake up mate. Sheeze, you need more sleep."   
Hermione was silent, giving Harry a suspicious glare.   
"Ummm....I think I'm going to head over to the hospital wing. I'm not feeling so well." Harry mumbled as he rose from his seat.   
"Alright then" Hermione said slowly, still giving Harry the look, "but don't forget you have potions homework to finish for tomorrow, so don't be away too long."   
Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Don't worry Hermione, I won't" And with that he strolled out of the room.

Hermione leaned into Ron and said in a low tone, "Something's up with him."   
"Honestly Herm', you worry too much. Harry just has moods like this sometime, no big deal."   
"When has it NOT been a big deal when he acts like that?" she hissed.   
Ron sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to him tonight"  
  
Hermione turned back forward, not very settled, and picked at her food.   
Ron broke the brief silence between them and said, "For now, how about we go start on our potions essays."   
"I already finished mine" Hermione answered dully.   
Ron rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her with large blue puppy dog eyes. "Well then, how about we go start on MY potions essay?"   
Hermione sighed with a grin and rolled her eyes. Shrugging him off, she ruffled his hair and then rose from her seat. "Alright I'll meet you in the library."   
  
"Well" Ron started, and then choked, looking down, slightly nervous.   
"What?" Hermione asked.   
"I was wondering if it'd be more comfortable...in my room." He bit his lip and looked up sheepishly at her.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ummm...ok" she said with a look that showed she wasn't sure what he was playing at, "see you in a bit."  
As she walked away, Ron Weasly turned back around to finish his breakfast, now with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Harry didn't go to the hospital wing as he said he was. Instead he sat outside in the cool fall air under his favorite tree by the lake. The sun was setting in a blur of red, orange, and lavender, and the waxing moon was on the rise behind him. A gentle breeze swept his hair back gently and pulled the first leaves of a fast approaching fall from the tree he was sitting under.  
As a deep red leaf floated down from a branch onto his lap, Harry couldn't help but think that out of all his years at Hogwarts, his sixth was turning out to be the strangest. With his past years of knowing mostly what to expect, being the fact that Voldemort was hot on his heels and once again this year he'd have to face him. Constant danger and threat was something Harry had sadly become accustomed to, but he'd never experienced what he was going through right now. He wasn't even sure what he was experiencing!   
Harry sighed and rose from his spot as the sun finally hid itself behind the distant trees. Brushing his robes off, he turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor tower to see his friends.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"No Ron, it's still not completely correct." Hermione said in a bored tone, pointing to a paragraph on Ron's parchment.  
"Oh come on 'Mione!" Ron whined, "What am I missing?"   
Hermione responded in an exhausted tone, "If you actually read your potions book you'd know that womardreg root is for memory and premonition potions, no where does it say anything about it being used for telepathy."  
"well why would I need a potions book when I have you." Ron teased.   
"Is that all I mean to you?" Hermione puffed up, her face quickly turning red, "Just some human encyclopedia you can get all the answers from?!"   
She slammed her book shut and moved to get up from Ron's bed, where they both had been laying with papers and books around them. "I swear Ron, sometimes I really can't stand you..."   
Ron grabbed Hermione's arm before she could completely stand and pulled her back down on the bed. He quickly kissed her and pulled away to see her reaction.  
"sorry" he grinned, "you're just so cute when you're angry."   
Hermione froze wide eyed for a second, then with a grin wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, returning the kiss three fold.  
  
Harry sauntered towards his dormitory, not at all looking forward to tomorrow.   
With back to back Potions, and then detention with Malfoy, it was not going to be a pleasant Monday. His mind wandered, and he wasn't even concentrating on where he was going, yet somehow his feet got him back to the fat lady's portrait.  
"Good evening dear. Password?" the painting spoke.   
"Fizzing whizzbees."   
The frame swung open and Harry stepped in. As he entered the common room, Ron and Hermione were no where in sight. Harry could have sworn Ron had his potions essay to do as well, since both had been putting off the work as usual. With a shrug of his shoulders, and the assumption that they were in the library, Harry ascended up the stairs to his room. As he entered, he noticed all the lights had been extinguished in the room.   
Harry figured he was alone and moved to turn a light on next to his bed but stopped before doing so, when a distinct moan came from the direction of his best friend's bed.   
The scarlet curtain was pulled tight around Ron's bed, but Harry knew he never went to sleep this early. Someone was behind the drapes though, for Harry heard movement with in.

_He must be sick, I'd better check on him._   
Harry wrapped his fingers around the edge of the curtain and pulled it back. A female scream sounded and he was hit hard on the head. Harry stumbled back and pulled out his wand. "Lumos" he grunted, and a bright light emmitted from the tip of his wand.  
Out of the darkness appeared the slightly disheveled forms of his two best friends. Hermione rolled quickly off the bed and crouched down, her brown eyes peeking above the edge of the other side. A shirtless Ron was sitting up in the bed, frantically smoothing out his hair. Harry took a few more steps back, unable to speak.   
Ron reached over to turn on a lamp next to him, then quickly shuffled off the bed. He stood up and looked around for his shirt, which had been thrown on top of his trunk. As he pulled it back on Hermione kept crouched next to the side of the bed as she re buttoned her purple blouse. Ron turned to Harry with a nervous look, trying to find the words to explain.  
"What's going on here?" Harry stammered, voice slightly cracking.   
Hermione, finished with pulling herself back together, walked over to the two.   
"Well it's a funny story really..." She said uneasily, "Ron you tell it." And with that she dashed out of the room. They both watched her go then looked at each other.

"I love her Harry." Ron said meekly, looking as if he was waiting for Harry to strike him. Harry pulled himself together, though he knew inside what this all meant. He rested a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I know you do Ron, and I'm really happy for you two."   
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"N-Nothing's gonna change with us you know."   
"Yeah...I know."  
  
Harry sat in a red leather arm chair next to the fireplace in the common room, looking over his paper that he had just finished. Ron sheepishly said he'd finish his work up in their room as he smoothed out his essay that got rolled on a hundred times during his and Hermione's little rendez vous.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione sneak back upstairs to Ron. He figured she didn't stop to talk to him for fear that he was upset with them.   
Content with his usual mediocre potions essay, Harry stood up and stretched. He looked at the stairs, then at the dorm entrance. Not desiring to walk in on another snogging session (or worse), Harry went back through the portrait hole and decided to visit a friend.

Curfew was at 11 o'clock so Harry had an hour or so to visit Hagrid. He banged on the door to the man's hut. Inside, Fang barked excitedly and scratched at the door but other than that there was no other sound. After a few minutes of waiting for Hagrid to answer, Harry figured he was on school business. He turned around and sulked back towards the castle.   
  
Never had he felt so alone. As he treaded up the hill a pain built up inside him. He had assured Ron he was fine with him and Hermione's budding romance, but the truth was he couldn't be more pissed.   
Now he was the third wheel, destined to sit alone on Saturday nights while his friends were in another room doing things he couldn't bare to think about. Harry knew the two would eventually end up together for years, he just wished it hadn't been now, when things were so complicated.

He sighed and leaned against the outer stone wall of the school, not wanting to go inside just yet. After patting on his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had stole them from Dudley the past summer just to piss him off. Harry was not an avid smoker by any means, but when he felt like he was losing his control over things a cigarette seemed to help a little. Using a spark from his wand to light it, he rested against the cold solid wall. He focused on the clouds of smoke he exhaled, trying to see shapes in the midst of swirls.  
  
"Smoking's bad for you Potter, didn't you know?" An icy voice drawled near Harry.   
He turned to meet Draco's sober face. The boy leaned against the wall next to him and lit one up as well. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. The two boys stood in reserved silence for a good while.   
"So Potter, never seen you out here before, what gives?" Draco asked finally.  
"That's none of your business now is it Malfoy?" Harry said coldly.  
Draco shrugged and took a drag, looking away, "Fine, whatever."   
After a couple minutes, the need to vent his emotions built up within Harry until it came tumbling out.   
"I walked in on Ron and Hermione, if you know what I mean. I just found out they're together. I'm the third wheel now, that's for sure. What the hell am I supposed to do now every time they want to be alone besides come out here?" Harry said, a bit louder than normal, then added with a sigh, "how could they do this to me?". He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stared off into the distance.  
"So weasel and the mud blood are together at last... and scar head's all alone." Draco smirked.  
Harry turned to him with a murderous look so severe it made Draco cringe a little inside.  
"Oh come on Potter, don't be such a child. All you Griffindor are chummy with each other, you got plenty of other friends I bet."  
Harry gave Draco a questioning look, "Malfoy, was that an attempt to make me feel better?"   
  
"what?" Draco said with an overly disgusted look, "no of course not. I just don't like hanging around people who bitch and moan about such trivial things. If anything I'd take your problem as a queue to find some real friends."   
"Are you going to give me the same offer you gave me that first year of school on the train?" Harry asked in a bored tone.   
"You blew it that time, I don't make the same offer twice." Draco said haughtily as he took a final drag and flicked his cigarette to the ground. By the look on his face Harry could tell Draco was expecting him to start pleading for his friendship.   
_What a cocky bastard.   
_"I wouldn't accept even if you asked a hundred times." Harry retorted coldly.   
Draco turned sharp silver eyes onto Harry. The Slytherin's face showed pure hate, but in his eyes was a flash of hurt. Harry waited for the blow of a biting remark from Draco, but the boy turned and stormed away, leaving Harry feeling like the bad guy for the first time in all of his confrontations with him. With a frustrated sigh he followed far behind Draco, back into the school.  
  
When Harry reached the door to his room he knocked first.   
"S'all right Harry." Ron said from inside.   
Harry came in, his eyes averting Ron's and he headed straight for his bed. He flopped down on it and rolled on his side so he was not facing Ron.   
"Can we talk?" Ron asked and started to walk over to Harry's bed.   
"Not tonight, I don't feel like it." Harry said in a dull tone.   
Ron's footsteps stopped and turned back around.   
"I guess...good night then." Ron said uncomfortably. He waited for Harry to respond a and when he didn't, Ron slowly pulled the curtains around his bed with a sigh. Harry didn't bother with his, and let himself lay there, bathing in the glow of the waxing moon. He lay there for hours before finally drifting off into a light slumber.


	3. some never learn

Harry Potter was in big trouble. This he knew for sure. He awoke to an empty room, the peaceful sunlight peaking through his window. With a luxurious stretch he gave a great yawn, and then looking at his wrist watch, he noticed something...  
  
He had 5 minutes to get to his potions class.  
  
Swearing loudly he threw on his robes and exited the room, running at full speed. On his way he almost cursed Ron under his breath for not waking him earlier, but then remembered the red head had gently shook him half way out of his sleep, telling him to get up. When Harry had growled at him and yanked the covers over his head, Ron gave up and left Harry to wake on his own. Harry never was much of a morning person.  
  
He was still at a run as he approached the door to the class. Bursting into the room, he tried to skid to a halt, but didn't stop in enough time and slammed right into Serverus Snape. The professor gave him a nasty glare and shoved him off. "Always have to make an entrance don't you Mr. Potter?" Harry held back a scowl. "Well, since you've decided to arrive so unfashionably late, I'm afraid you'll have to take the only vacant seat..." Snape pointed "next to Mr. Malfoy." Harry gave a low sigh and trudged towards his stool. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who sat side by side. Neville was sitting where Harry usually sat. All three of them looked at Harry with guilty faces.   
_Gee, thanks guys._ Harry thought bitterly.  
  
The professor had just returned to his lesson as Harry went to sit. Suddenly the sound of chair legs scraping the floor followed by a loud thud, resonated through the room. The class was overcome with snickering as Harry pulled himself off of the floor. As he had begun to lower himself to sit, Draco had used his leg to kick out the stool from underneath him, causing Harry to crash to the floor after trying to sit on air.  
  
"Silence!" Snape said in a warning tone as Harry finally took a seat. The class fell quiet and the professor returned to his lesson. Any other student would have been reprimanded for pulling a stunt like pulling someone's chair out from underneath them, but since it was a Slytherin, and since it was Draco (who was knowingly Snape's favorite) the deed went unnoticed. So all Harry could do was give the boy a hateful look and begin to muster up all his strength so he could make it through the class.  
  
By the second half of Potions Harry was feeling terribly dizzy. After a light lunch yesterday, skipping dinner and missing breakfast, his energy level was down to running on fumes.   
His first task had been chopping various roots and herbs into fine pieces. What the names of them all were, well, he didn't care. He'd been like a robot, following each of Draco's crass orders like "chop this" or "throw this in".  
  
The result was a perfect draft of a relaxation potion. To get it wrong would produce a completely opposite effect, causing the unlucky person who ingested it to be overwhelmed with anxiety and paranoia.  
  
Draco and Harry stared at each other with misty expressions of contentment, while Ron and Hermione sat a few desks behind them, shaking, wide-eyed, and mumbling to themselves (a lesson that you never work on a potion with Neville Longbottom).  
  
"Lovely day. Isn't it Draco?" Harry sighed happily through half open eyes.   
"Sure is Harry." The boy answered with the same expression of complete bliss.

They sat in their contentment for a few minutes longer until Snape stood in front of them roughly saying "take this". As soon as the boys downed the vials of antidote, the peaceful haze was lifted from their minds and they were returned to stress and tension. The professor had no choice but to give the boys perfect marks, and Harry thought to himself that as much as he hated the boy, Draco was turning out to be a useful partner.  
  
The last task was an adrenaline potion. This gave the user that burst of strength and power, a surge of adrenaline gives.  
Harry sat doing what he had before, which was what ever Draco told him to cut or throw into the cauldron. At the addition of the last ingredient, the boiling concoction turned a fiery red color. They cast each other nervous glances and Draco looked back at the book.   
After a second he gave a relieved sigh, "Phew, at first I thought it said-" He stopped and gave the page a second look. He growled and rolled his eyes, "oh, bollocks. Yellow?! You screwed it up Potter!"   
"Me?!" Harry said in an offended manner, "I just did what you said! Face it Malfoy, you screwed up on a potion for once in your pathetic life."  
  
Both boys jumped up from their seats, their chairs tipping over and clattering onto the floor. Draco shoved his insulter hard, forcing the boy to stumble back a few steps. Harry retaliated with an equally forceful shove. The class was sent in an uproar as Draco bumped against the desk, knocking the cauldron and its contents to the floor.  
  
"Boys!" Snape bellowed as he stepped in between the two. The man was so furious he could barely speak. He just pointed to the door and said "OUT! NOW!"  
  
They stood outside of the room on opposite sides of the hall. Both of them leaned against the wall giving each other stares dripping with malice. Soon their peers were exiting out of the classroom, and the Professor called them back in. Harry received concerned looks from Ron and Hermione as he followed Draco back into the room. He shut the door behind him and readied himself for the most severe punishment imaginable.


	4. what you really want

"I say, you are wearing thin on my patience Mr. Potter." Snape said with a smug look, leaning back in his desk chair, "no way out of this one I suppose. Disrupting my class and provoking my students..." The professor made a dramatic pause, clearly savoring the fact that he had Harry so firm in his grip, with no teacher or headmaster to defend the boy.  
  
"With all due respect sir..." Draco spoke up, making Snape shift his pleased expression to a slight scowl as he looked over at him.  
"What is it Draco?"

"Perhaps you could excuse Potter for his behavior today. Clearly the boy didn't get enough sleep, and our failed adrenaline potion got the better of our tempers. It wouldn't work to give us anyway, detention since were already serving them for Professor McGonagall indefinitely. So how about just taking some points and leaving Potter and I to clean up this spill?"   
Harry's jaw dropped at the boys words, turning to look at an equally bewildered Snape.  
Was Draco Malfoy actually sticking up for Harry Potter?  
  
The professor sat for a moment, battling with his internal struggle, obviously not desiring to let the boy off the hook so lightly.   
Finally through gritted teeth Snape said, "Very well "twenty-five points from Griffindor, five from Slytherin." He rose from his chair and headed towards the door, "now get to work and start cleaning." The door opened and shut behind the professor as Harry gave Draco a puzzled look. The blonde cast him an uncomfortable glance before moving over to their work area. Harry motioned to speak but Draco, with his back turned to him, cut him off, "Don't say anything, just remember you owe me one."  
The raven haired boy simply nodded. He walked over and helped Draco start cleaning.  
  
The red substance wiped from the floor fairly easy. The boys sat on the floor in silence, scrubbing at the last reminisce of the spill. Once in a while Harry's eyes darted over to Draco, who seemed to be focusing on a particular spot on the floor, but when Harry would look away he would rest his silver eyes on him for a moment before returning his gaze back to the rag in his hand. This went on until finally all of the mess had been cleared away, and one of them finally spoke.   
"Well, that was fun." Draco said sarcastically, standing up with the cauldron in his hand and placing it back on the desk. He peered into it and then looked over at Harry with a mischievous smirk.  
"There's some left in here. Care for a taste Potter?"   
"Are you kidding? We did it wrong. Who knows what the effect would be."   
"Oh come on, don't be such a sissy. It probably won't do **anything**, knowing you're potion skills"  
Irritated, Harry sighed, "Alright, but only if you drink some too."   
Draco's eyes widened slightly, and then returned to their cool disposition. The boy hadn't planned on putting his own well being at risk, but never backed down from a challenge, especially from his rival. As they stood facing each other, a vile of the serum in each of their hand, the air became tense. Draco raised his dose and Harry mimicked.   
"Here goes nothing."  
  
Both drained the shot of potion at equal speed, and winced at the taste it left in their mouths. "Ugh, it's bloody awful!" Draco exclaimed with a grossed out face. Harry nodded with the same expression as the other boy, but then suddenly the tension in his face loosened.   
"Has a sweet after taste to it though."   
"Interesting..." Draco knitted his eyebrows in contemplation. For a few seconds they stood looking at their arms and touching their faces, waiting for a reaction.   
"Feel any different?" Harry asked as he gave his hands a puzzled look over.   
"No not real...ly"  
  
The reason for Draco's choked out reply?   
As Harry asked how he felt their eyes met each others. The sudden silence and the electricity in the air made it abundantly clear that both boys were feeling much different. They stepped towards each other, with expressions like they didn't believe the person they were seeing was real.   
From Draco's altered point of view, Harry now seemed to sparkle like a magical creature, and to Harry, Draco glowed with an other worldly glow.   
  
Draco ran his pale slender fingers down Harry's cheek, and the boy closed his eyes with bliss at his cool touch. Harry caught Draco's hand and pulled it away from his face, shaking his head with a weak expression. The boy moved in closer to him and snaked his free hand around Harry's waist, pulling the boy into him. With one look into those stormy gray eyes filled with desire, the last bit of Harry's resistance was destroyed.   
As his lips meshed into Draco's, Harry was beset with the longing to completely devour him. The blonde weaved his fingers through his dark hair and roughly shoved him up against the desk. Harry moaned as they began to explore each others mouths with their adventurous tongues.   
It was the kind of passion he couldn't dream of, the kind he would gladly drown in.   
He tilted his head back as Draco ran his tongue along his neck, gasping as he felt a sharp, but most pleasurable, bite into his skin. They returned to deep kisses and pulled in as close as possible, melting into one another. Draco put his weight into Harry, forcing him to lean back, and soon the blonde was lying on top of him on the desk. After a few minutes Harry rolled him over to gain dominance.  
Following another couple minutes into the make out session, Draco wanted the control again and tried to roll back over. The result was both boys toppling off the desk onto the floor. This stopped their snogging for a moment as they sat up on the floor giggling. With adoring grins they started wrestling around on the floor.  
  
They stopped to lay on their sides with their heads propped against their hands, and gazed into each others eyes. The moment was so peaceful and content. Draco ran his hand up Harry's arm and leaned in to kiss him. It seemed as if the feeling would never cease.  
  
But it most certainly did.

He stopped inches away from Harry's face. At the same time both boys' eyes bulged with realization and shock. Jumping up from the floor they brushed their robes off and looked anywhere but at each other.  
  
"Well, I think we figured out what the effect is." Harry joked meekly.   
"Right." Draco stammered.  
Awkward silence fell over the two. This gave Draco time to gain back his steely persona.   
  
"Tell anyone about this and you'll wish you'd never been born." He threatened.  
"Like I'd actually want to." Harry shot back as if kissing the boy had been the most grotesque thing he'd ever done.  
  
Draco sighed stressfully and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, knowing it had gotten very tousled. "Ok then, umm...I think we're all done here so...yeah, let's get out of here."  
  
With that Harry followed the Slytherin out the door and towards the Great Hall.

AUTHORS NOTE  
thanks to everyone who's R&R so far! : D I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I figured I'd start stirring things up between the two a bit earlier than I was planning at first. I mean that **is** the whole part of a romance story, ya wanna get to some romance! Anywho, next chapter should be up soon, and will reveal some interesting things. Ta Ta for now! -)


	5. the obvious

"So are we going to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as they walked down the hallway as far apart from each other as possible. "You know exactly what"   
Draco groaned and turned to him, "Listen, all we did was probably make one of those stupid old gypsy love potions by accident. They made hundreds of types, it's no surprise you screwed up bad enough to make one of them."  
  
Harry growled, "**We** screwed up you mean."  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
After a second of thought Harry said, "You know, I'm not so sure that was the case Malfoy. I remember Hermione making me read that boring chapter about the gypsies and I don't recall reading about a potion like tha-"   
"Will you just drop it?!" Draco snapped, cutting the boy off, "I don' care what you remember, that's exactly what we did, so just shut your mouth about it!"   
  
With nasty glares they turned forward and continued walking, but as they approached the doors to the Great Hall, Harry wasn't about to let the argument die. "I still say there's something to that potion... Unless you'd like to tell me something."   
As they stood just outside of the Great Hall Draco turned and faced him. His eyes were dark and filled with warning.  
"I **am** telling you something! I'm telling you all we did was make a potion that messed with our minds a bit. I'm telling you there is no deep, hidden meaning behind what just happened back in the classroom. I'm telling you to drop the subject all together **permanently**!"   
Draco's sharp words silenced Harry, and the boy looked at him with so many emotions dancing in his green eyes that it was breathtaking. In them, Draco clearly saw anger and hate, but intermingling with that was hurt. There was also a hint of another emotion Harry was unknowingly showing, and Draco would not bring himself to acknowledge it.   
"Fine." Harry said coldly, and went into the Great Hall.   
Draco sighed, becoming completely frustrated with himself and the predicament before him. As he walked towards the Slytherin table he muttered to himself, "This is not good..."  
  
As he approached his friends at the Griffindor table, Harry was bombarded with "What happened?", "Are you in big trouble?", and "You're alive!" all at the same time. He held up his hands then sat down. "Actually Snape just took points off and me n' Malfoy had to clean up the mess."   
His friends seemed almost disappointed that his news about Snape's punishment wasn't filled with so much injustice as it usually was. There really wasn't much to complain about this time. Focusing her interest on something else, Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's left, suddenly frowned and ran a finger over the dark purple mark on Harry's neck.  
"Is that..." she started.  
Harry clamped his hand over it and slightly blushed.   
Hermione snickered, "Where'd you get **that **from Harry?"   
  
"Snake bite." Harry said in a low tone, saying the first thing that'd popped in his head. He glanced over where Draco sat but quickly looked away so Hermione wouldn't notice.  
"A what?"   
"Oh uh, I mean I think is a...uh...spider bite or something."   
"M'hmmm." Hermione simply replied, clearly not believing him but she was not one to be nosey about people's affairs. Harry was too hungry to care what she thought, and began to pile food on his plate.  
As he gorged himself with variety of savory foods, he noticed Ron and Hermione sneaking little signs of affection when they thought he wasn't looking. Touching fingertips, licking lips, and wriggling eyebrows. Harry let them have their fun until Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's hip, his hand brushing against Harry's thigh, and rested his head on the girls shoulder.  
"Ugh, get a room."   
They snapped back up straight putting on apologetic faces. Harry gave them an _I'm only kidding_ grin and the two relaxed. Without a long serious talk or any words, the trio established where they stood. Ron loves Hermione, Hermione apparently loves Ron, and Harry had accepted that fact. They gave each other friendly grins and finished their lunches.  
  
Draco ate quickly then hurried back to his room. He fell back into his green leather arm chair with his large copy of Peculiarly Potent Potions and began scanning the pages. Searching for a potion with the traits of tasting horrible than sweet and being bright red in color. Finally he stopped on a page which revealed a match, the only one in fact. As he read his discovery, the blood drained from his face. He couldn't believe what he was reading:  
  
**Page 576  
**  
Heart's Desire  
_Can't decide what you really want? Are you scared to reach out and grab that star? This elixir will show you what you want most, above all other things, and will rid you of all inhibitions holding you back from seizing your deepest longing._  
  
Draco read the paragraph over and over again, shaking his head in stubborn disbelief. This was impossible. He and Harry have always been enemies, how could they possibly fancy each other? But if this potion was in fact the one they had made, then one dark secret was lurking between them...  
Deep down Harry Potter wanted Draco, and he, Draco Malfoy, wanted Harry Potter.  
  
He slammed the book shut and through it across the room. "No way. It... It couldn't be."   
As he stood there, the need for fresh air suddenly overwhelmed him. Running from the room he headed for his favorite spot by the lake...


	6. more than meets the eye

The dry fall air filled his lungs as Draco heaved a huge sigh and made himself comfortable against his favorite rock. The boulder was crudely shaped in a somewhat distorted form of a chair but was quite comfortable and located only a few feet from the lake. Leaves swirled around him from the nearby tree as he lost himself in thoughts. Suddenly he could hear footsteps coming towards him, but he sat very still instead of turning around, hoping not to be spotted by whoever it was.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walk under the tree and flop down onto the ground. Curious about the new presence, he gave in and turned his head.  
  
Draco let out a groan, "Fuck..."  
  
The person under the tree jumped a little and turned to look at him.  
  
"Can't I have three minutes to myself without having to see your stupid mug Potter?"  
  
Harry scowled at him, "For your information I come out here a lot, and I don't plan on leaving for the likes of you. So you can just shove it Malfoy."  
  
They sat in a harsh silence for a few minutes, looking out onto the lake. Draco steadily grew bored with the silence.  
  
"You ever wonder..." Draco piped up thoughtfully, "how different things could've been?"   
"I don't follow you." Harry answered only half-interested.   
"Well if you had joined me in my compartment instead of siding with the weasel, that first day on the train. If you had become a Slytherin instead. If you had-"  
"-had joined forces with Voldemort?" Harry cut in, his tone was bitter.   
Draco blinked, slightly taken back, "I was going to say if you had become my friend."   
"Well I was pretty close then." Harry muttered, loud enough that Draco heard.   
When Draco didn't reply, Harry looked over at him. The boy looked deeply wounded, and was so infuriated by the comment he had lost all words.   
Harry felt like he was looking at another person entirely. He started feeling guilt, like he would if he had deeply insulted Ron or Hermione. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he bit his lower lip, not sure what to make of this new predicament.   
_This is how we always do it. He offends me, I say something nasty back, and it goes back and forth. Why is he acting like he's all sensitive suddenly?_   
  
"I'm nothing like him." Draco suddenly spoke, sadness lingering in his words, "I may be sadistic and mean, but I'm nothing compared to him. You should even know that." The blonde paused then continued with an air that showed he was telling something that had plagued him for a long time. "I was supposed to be the one to cut you, two years ago when Voldemort needed your blood to come back completely, but I backed out. As much as I hated you, the thought of me cutting into flesh was too much for me." He paused then continued, "Though it was highly entertaining to watch you squirm. Anyways, after you got away the dark lord said I wasn't fit to be a death eater, so I failed the initiation and never got the dark mark. Course I got many dark marks later that night..." His voice trailed off then picked back up, "father used to call me by my name, but since then I was usually addressed as "the walking disappointment" by him. I hate you for landing him in Azkaban, though I must say its rather nice being able to walk around without those cold blue eyes watching my every move and deciding each one is a bigger mistake than the last."  
  
The cold distant look on Draco's face gave Harry chills. He rose from the ground and moved closer to the rock where the boy sat.   
"So..." Harry piped up softly, "If you had the chance to be a death eater, help kill me off and do your father proud. Would you?"   
The blonde shook his head slowly, and seemed to be biting back bitter tears as he spoke through gritted teeth, "He tried so bloody hard to mold me into the ideal son, but I just can't bring myself be who he wants me to be."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..."   
"Because why?"  
Draco jumped to his feet "Because of a lot of things alright Potter?"   
With a flustered look he walked closer to the lake. He stopped at the shoreline and gazed into the murky water. Soon he felt Harry walk up next to him, and they stood there in silence peering out onto the lake. The situation was feeling far too comfortable to his liking.  
After a few minutes he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Well whatever you're reason is, I'm glad you're not exactly who I thought you were."   
Draco shrugged Harry's hand off and turned to him with a severe look. "And just what makes you think I'm not?" Harry gave him an amused stare, "No need to get all testy. I'm just saying your not the heartless conceited tormenting lil' prick I thought you were. You're not a ray of sunshine, but your not as bad as you act like you are."  
With a "hmph" Draco looked away, hoping the conversation wasn't going in the direction it appeared to be headed in.  
"You think we could be friends now?"

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews so far! : D Ya'll are the best. : )


	7. starting over

Draco's sharp silver eyes searched Harry's for signs of sincerity.  
"Are you kidding?" He asked still surprised by the boy's question.   
"Oh come on." Harry said, "My friends are all coupling off so they're going to be busy a lot. And...and how many real friends can you say you have? Not counting your stupid overgrown minions."  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "Well, none really. No one I'd trust that is, everyone's got ulterior motives. But it's hard when you're a Malfoy. Being obscenely wealthy and with these looks... people either want to get into your wallet or your pants."  
  
Harry chuckled, "you really are full of yourself. Well, I can assure you I couldn't care less about your money, and I'm certainly not interested in your...pants."  
  
Draco cocked a smug eyebrow and looked away, "We'll see..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "So what do you say? Truce?"  
  
This time it was Harry extending his hand in fellowship. Draco stared at the sun kissed flesh with its jagged, frequently chewed nails. He knew by grasping it, it would end an era, and unite the two most powerful opposing forces of Hogwarts. It would create an abrupt, and possibly dangerous change.   
But change is good, isn't it?  
  
Before he could catch himself he grabbed the other boys hand and they shook on it.   
"Think this stands a chance of lasting?" Harry asked with a pleased smile.  
"Not really, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a different approach." Draco replied with a small grin, "Besides we can blow McGonagal's mind by getting along before we've even served our first detention."   
"Ugh, that reminds me!" Harry exclaimed, glancing down at his watch, "I'm due for Transfiguration in a few minutes."   
"Yeah I'd better get a move on too." Draco sighed. He glanced down at their still clasped hands, and quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
The boys turned from the lake and made a dash for the castle. As they arrived at the main entrance they stopped and looked at each other.   
"What an odd day it's been." Harry said thoughtfully.  
"If **that** isn't the understatement of the century..."   
"Well, I guess we'll see each other later."   
"Not like we have a say in the matter."   
"Later Mal-...Draco."   
"Later Harry."  
  
And with that the two parted to go finish the school day, both secretly anticipating the evening.


	8. battle!

Harry had been dragging a wet rag across a dusty chalkboard for a good ten minutes when the person he'd been waiting for came bursting through the door. A panting Draco looked at Professor McGonagal's empty desk, then at Harry.   
"Has she been in here yet?"   
"Just went looking for your tardy ass." Harry smirked.  
"Great." Draco groaned.  
  
Harry looked the boy up and down, with good reason since it was apparent that the blonde had fixed himself up a bit nicer since he'd seen him last. As Draco walked towards him, the smell of soap and lavender shampoo filled his nostrils. He'd fixed his hair so soft golden tendrils fell gently about his face, which still had the scar from their last fight. He'd changed out of his robes into carpenter jeans and a forest green t-shirt. There was no denying that Draco looked pretty damn good.  
  
_What a priss. He just has to look perfect. Even for detention. Or maybe it's because he's serving it with me. Ugh, don't be ridiculous...  
_  
Harry looked down at his rugged old jeans and tatty black knitted sweater, and suddenly felt inadequate.  
  
"What were you so preoccupied with to make you over fifteen minutes late?"   
"I got held up back at the dorm." Draco answered vaguely. He looked at the chalkboards and scrunched his nose up. "That's not what we're doing is it?"   
Harry reached into the metal bucket beside him, pulled out a dripping wet rag, and tossed it to Draco saying, "'Afraid so."   
The blonde glared at the rag in his hand with distaste and looked up to give Harry a face of protest, but the boy had already gone back to work, standing on a small wooden stool to scrub the top. With a sigh, Draco began on the other half of the board.  
  
Silently, they quickly completed the task. Draco smiled with relief and tossed his rag back into the bucket. From atop the stool Harry looked down at Draco with a questioning look.   
"What?" Draco asked.   
With out a word Harry rested a hand on the top corner of the chalkboard and pulled it down forward, revealing the other side, which was another dirty slate.  
"You've got to be joking!" Draco whined   
"Nope, and we've got five more like this one to go so you'd better suck it up. This side is all yours, cause I finished a whole chalkboard before you got here so-"   
"Absolutely not." Draco said defiantly, crossing his arms, "This is muggle work. Why clean this way, when we can just use our wands and finish in seconds?"  
"Because the professor said so, otherwise it wouldn't be punishment now would it?"  
"Well she's not here, is she?" Draco posed mischievously, already pulling his wand from his pocket.  
"Draco, for once act like the rules apply to you and just follow orders."   
The blonde reluctantly put his wand back muttering, "You're one to talk..."   
Harry just smiled at the remark, because it was true that both of them got away with a lot more than other students.  
  
Draco flopped down at a desk, propped his feet up and leaned back in his chair. He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Fine, you do it the hard way, and wake me when you come to your senses."  
  
Harry gave him a slightly annoyed look, then quietly stepped down from the stool. He retrieved Draco's rag from the bucket of soapy water, and after firmly ringing it out, aimed for the blondes face.  
  
Draco toppled out of his chair with surprise when the wet cloth smacked his forehead. He scowled at the snickering Gryffindor, picked himself up off the floor, and threw the rag back at Harry with all his might. The boy dodge it with a small step to the left and laughed, "You throw like a girl."   
"Oh yeah? Well you fight like one." Draco retorted.   
Harry moved towards him with raised eyebrows. "That sounds like a challenge." He said, smacking Draco lightly across the cheek with his rag like an old Frenchman challenging someone to a duel.   
Draco grabbed the rag from him and returned the gesture. "You bet."  
  
The boys circled each other with eager looks. Harry faked a leap towards Draco, and the blonde reacted by ducking and grabbing him around the middle. For someone who was slightly smaller than him, Draco was strong, and Harry was knocked to the ground. He kicked Draco off of him and hurried to stand back up, only to feel Draco grab his ankle, making him fall forward. The blonde crawled up him and straddled his lower back. Harry squirmed and tried to twist around but Draco pulled his arms down to his sides and kept a firm grip. Knowing it was useless, Harry stopped struggling, trying to figure out how to escape.   
Draco leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Beg for mercy Potter." The blonde felt Harry take in a deep breath with a tougher drive, and suddenly he was bucked up in the air by a few inches. Harry's sudden movement took him so off guard he was knocked aside.   
The boy jumped up and gave Draco a victorious smirk, "I don't beg for anything."   
"Really? That's not what you said last night."   
Harry opened his mouth with an O of surprise then made a move to smack at the pretentious blonde. Draco grabbed his wrist, and soon grabbed the other with Harry's second attempt to swing. He pulled him close to his face and grinned triumphantly. The more Harry struggled, the tighter he made his grip. Finally he gave up and the boys just stood there.  
Emerald burning into silver. 


	9. wind & fire

After a few seconds Harry, who was getting more and more worked up by the fact he couldn't escape, made one final attempt to pull away, and when that didn't work he did the last thing Draco expected.  
The blonde yelped with pain as Harry rammed his forehead into his own. Immediately he let go, clapping both hands over the spot he'd been hit, and stumbled backwards. Harry watched the boy whimpering from a good few inches away, not trusting him at all.   
His heroic tendency soon got the better of him and he stepped slowly toward the boy. "Sheeze, are you alri-"   
Harry was cut off by a right hook. His surprised eyes met Draco's as the taste of iron arose in his mouth. Before Draco could speak Harry socked him back, knocking the poor boy into a desk.   
The playfulness abruptly grew serious as more punches were exchanged.   
Draco suddenly grabbed Harry by the neckline of his sweater and shoved. Harry put his right foot down firmly on the other boy's left foot and shoved hard, forcing the blonde to fall. Draco swung his leg around, knocking Harry's feet out from under him. The Gryffindor crashed to the floor with a sickening thud. Both layed there panting for a moment. They glanced over at each other and began to laugh. Draco got up and then helped Harry up.  
Professor McGonagal walked in to see the two boys in a slightly bloodied state but grinning. With a baffled expression she stammered, "What is the meaning of this?"   
The boys jumped at her voice because they hadn't heard her enter the room.   
"Oh um..."   
"Well..."  
"Professor we were just about to finish up with the boards." Harry said meekly, spitting out the first thing that came to mind as he rushed over and picked his rag up from the floor.  
Her sharp eyes examined their faces, "Since when does a simple washing task involve a mid session rumble?"   
"Oh we were just goofing off...honestly" Draco piped up, wiping the blood from his lower lip on the hem of his shirt sleeve, "no fighting, none at all."  
"Some how I find that hard to believe." She answered in a fatigued tone, giving them a hardly trusting expression. Sighing, she went behind her desk and began sorting through papers. With out a look she said, "I have work to do, and since you didn't kill one another I suppose you can have the rest of the evening off. Both of you may leave," The boys hurried for the door "But I expect you back here same time tomorrow." They paused and looked at each other, then shrugged and exited the room.  
  
As they made their way down the hallway they talked lightly.   
"I figured you'd duck that first swing." Draco mused.   
"You're lucky I didn't kill you. That bloody hurt." Harry said, indicating the cut on the inside of his left cheek.   
"And this didn't?!" Draco replied, pointing to his cut lower lip that was now swollen quite a bit. He then tugged at his shirt and frowned, "and I'll never be able to get these bloodstains out." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, looking away, "what a magnificent poof."   
Draco hit him on the arm, only making the boy laugh. Harry stopped and turned to him.  
"Hey I forgot. I have something of yours."   
"Really?" Draco asked with a curious look.  
"Yeah come on." Harry said, and started jogging towards his dormitory. With reluctance Draco followed him into Gryffindor territory.  
  
Harry scanned the common room before motioning for Draco to follow behind him. The few people occupying the room seemed so absorbed in their work that Harry figured he could sneak by. Of everyone there, Harry kept his focus on Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in the far corner of the room. Hermione was lecturing vigorously as usual, and pointing something to a bored Ron in the large textbook in front of him. Harry held his breath as he and Draco moved to the stairs and hoped the two didn't look up.   
When they reached the stone steps he motioned for Draco to go up in front of him, and the boy turned and hurried up the steps.

Ron looked up just in time to see his best friend pursue a flash of blonde hair up to his bedroom. He elbowed Hermione and smiled, nodding towards the stairs, "Looks like Harry's got himself a girlfriend."  
"What?" Herione asked, annoyed by the interuption.  
"I just saw him run upstairs with someone."  
Ron moved to get up from his seat but Hermione grabbed his shoulder. "You wouldn't be going to spy on him would you."  
The red head put on a face of mock innocence. "Of course not, I just have to go get a bit of parchment off my desk."  
And before Hermione could stop him he lept from the chair and snuck up the stairs.

Harry opened up his trunk and pulled out Draco's green button up shirt.   
"Here, I fixed it." he said, presenting it to the boy.  
Draco couldn't help but grin a little as he took the shirt, "How incredibly strange of you, considering the fact that you hate me."  
"Just because you're a complete ass, doesn't call for a perfectly nice shirt to go to waste. I wasn't going to give it back since its so nice, but you said its one of your favorites..."  
"Thanks" Draco said shortly.   
Harry pretended to be preoccupied by something else, when the blonde suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his pale muscular torso. Draco slid his arms through the sleeves and proceeded to start buttoning the shirt from the bottom up.  
"You know," he said thoughtfully, "These dorms are alot cozier than the dungeons. Granted we definatly have you beat on the interior design..."  
The door swung open, stopping Draco short and he glanced up lazily from his buttons.   
Harry gasped, "Oh shit. Ron..."


	10. changes

Ronald Weasley had had his ear pressed against the closed bedroom door, waiting to hear a delicate female voice so he could try to figure out who it was. To his surprise it was another masculine voice. Hermione had come up next to him to listen as well. Wide eyed they gave each other questioning looks. Hermione frowned as she listened to the mystery voice a bit more than whispered to Ron, "That voice sounds awfully familiar. But...it couldn't be..."   
Unable to take it anymore, Ron shoved the door open.   
"Oh shit...Ron"   
  
The redhead first saw Harry than spotted Draco as he looked up. He met eyes with the boy, and Draco simply gave him a wicked smirk before continuing to button his shirt, never breaking his stare. Hermione came in behind Ron and was rendered speechless with shock. Harry was the opposite of Draco's indifferent demeanor, and it was obvious he was panicking severely. Ron yelled "What-the-f..."  
"Ron it's alright." Harry said holding up his hands for silence, "we're-" he paused trying to find the right term, "well we're on much better terms now."  
Ron's cheeks grew red and he pointed at Draco, "You DO know who this is, right?"  
"Yes, and-"  
"What'd he do to you?"  
"Nothing we just-... Ron stop it!"   
The redhead had pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco threateningly. Draco didn't even flinch but just stood there with an amused expression.   
"I'd think twice before trying anything with me, weasel." Draco growled, his eyes glittering with hope for a duel with the boy.  
"Draco..."Harry said softly in a warning tone. Ron moved to cast but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron no. Just calm down. He's not worth it" She scowled at Draco and pulled Ron back a bit. Harry walked over to Draco and with a tug on his arm, began to direct the boy towards the door.   
"Can't I stay around for the fun?" the blonde quipped sarcastically.   
Harry pushed him out the door. "Go" he hissed then added, "I'll talk to **you** later" He slammed the door shut and turned around to face his friends. Draco, not wanting to miss anything, leaned against the door outside and listened tentatively.  
  
Hermione spoke first, "I think I know what this is really about."   
"And what would that be?" Harry responded in an irritated tone.  
"Are you trying to get back at us for getting together, by hanging out with that git?" Ron fumed. "Oh please" Harry groaned, "This hardly has anything to do with that besides the coincidence that I happened to run into him every time you guys kicked me out of the room. We just decided to stop fighting, why is that so difficult to understand?"   
"Because it doesn't make sense Harry!" Hermione squeaked, "You were just about ready to murder each other in potions this morning, and suddenly this afternoon everything's just peachy between you two? You've loathed each other for 5 years! He's done terrible things to you AND your friends. You can't seriously be waving off your past years with him as if they never happened. He's completely untrustworthy."  
"I never said I trust him!" Harry retorted loudly, his anger steadily growing. "Listen, maybe its not a problem for you, but I've got enough enemies out there who want me dead. I'd rather not have one at school. Besides Draco's a decent guy deep down."   
Ron gaped at Harry and threw his hands up in the air. "Will you listen to him? He's gone absolutely mental!" He muttered to Hermione.  
Harry sighed and flopped onto his bed. He sat there Indian style with his eyes shut, resting his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt very tired and annoyed.  
  
Hermione, who hated when Harry yelled, saw the boy's anger welling up and decided to avoid an explosion. She tugged on Ron's arm and pulled him to the door. "Come on Ron. We can talk about this in the morning" she sighed as they moved out the door. Harry hopped off the bed and hurried over to the door as they left. He stuck his head out and called after them, "there's nothing to talk about!" Extremely heated, he spun back around, shoving angrily at the door, hoping it slammed so loud that the whole house could hear it. Instead he heard it being caught with a loud thump and the door swung back open. Draco sauntered back in.  
"Well if I knew you only wanted to befriend me to have one less enemy, I wouldn't have done you such a favor." Harry turned to him with a small frustrated scowl. He paced up to the boy with the half buttoned up shirt. When Harry was upset he had to mess with something, and Draco's buttons were closest. "There's more to it than just that." He started, glaring at the buttons because they were being more difficult to fasten since he was so irritated.  
Draco grabbed his hands gently and pried them off. He looked deep into Harry's eyes with an understanding and simply said, "I know." Harry snatched his hands away as if Draco's touch was scalding, and backed off a few feet. The blonde wondered if they were on the same train of thought, or had he guessed wrong about the boy. He sighed and moved over to the window. As he opened it he pulled out his cigarettes and after lighting one up tossed the pack to Harry. The Gryffindor joined him and they stood in silence, leaning on the window ledge and observing the night sky.  
  
"Man, this has been one twisted day." Harry said finally. Draco nodded slowly in agreement. He looked over at Harry and thought to himself how the moonlight falling on the boys pained face made him so sadly beautiful.   
Yes, the blonde had come to terms with the fact he was somewhat attracted to the boy. He wasn't crazy about him, but there was no denying they had a special connection. What it was, Draco wasn't sure.  
  
"Harry."   
"Hm?"  
"How do you feel about me?"  
Harry narrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Well...you're...unexpected"  
"Meaning..."   
"Well meaning the last thing I expected to be doing tonight is fighting with my friends, and hanging out with you."  
"So I'm not one of your friends."  
"Hey come on, we just called truce only hours ago, what do you expect?"  
"Yeah alright then." Draco replied softly.   
"Tell you one thing, after hating you all these years, suddenly somehow now I'm startin' to feel like you're the only one I can really relate too. Never saw that one coming..." Harry said looking at the boy next to him, "It's just...everyone's changing so much, especially Hermione and Ron. It's like housing with strangers."   
"That's growing up for you."  
"Yeah but you haven't changed much"  
Draco stood up straight, "Are you kidding? If I hadn't changed much I wouldn't be talking so courteous with you, and I sure as hell wouldn't be up here in your room having a smoke with you. I used to be such an immature little git."  
"Not arguing with you on that." Harry grinned. Draco grinned back. After a few minutes of silence, Draco had an idea. "Hey. There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We should go. It'll be loads more fun than you could have with those two imbeciles downstairs."  
Harry frowned a bit at Draco's name calling, but didn't comment on it. "I guess we could. I don't think Ron and Hermione were going to go anyways."  
"Great." Draco said happily with a smile.   
"God you're cute when you smile."  
Every once in a while Harry made the mistake of saying a thought out loud, and now the boy was horrified. But Draco merely chuckled and said "thanks."  
Harry looked down at the floor, "Uh...that came out wrong."   
"Sure it did." Draco said unbelievingly. The blonde started walking to the door, "I'd better get back to the dorm before my crew starts to wonder about me."  
"Alright then." Harry said as he followed him to the door, stopping at it and resting a hand on the doorknob. Draco turned to him and leaned against the door frame, looking him dead in the eye. "And just so you know, you're cute too."  
Harry smiled feebly as Draco turned and moved swiftly down the stairs. He heard a few gasps from the common room as he shut the door. Throwing himself onto his bed, Harry tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off his face. He shut his eyes and soon fell into the most pleasant sleep he had had in quite some time.


	11. turbulant waters

The rest of the week seemed unreal to Harry, yet all the same he had not had such a good week in a long time. He met Draco for detention every evening, since no teacher believed they were actually getting along. The boys didn't mind because they could hang out and not receive the suspicious looks from the fellow students. Harry had been slightly worried that Ron and Hermione had told the rest of Gryffindor about his "temporary insanity" as they called it. Instead they'd apparently decided not to accept it, which meant ignoring the fact all together, and if Harry so much as glanced at Draco when he was with them, he received a disgusted glare from both of them.   
Needless to say the trio's tight knit was swiftly unraveling. As much as Harry tried, all three had changed a lot over the summer up till now, and their newfound differences were producing uncontrollable strain on their bond. Harry found himself distancing from them more and more. He couldn't stay on this depressing thought long. Every time he thought what he was losing, he thought of what he'd already gained. Draco Malfoy.  
The blonde was new to Harry. He was moody, spontaneous, carefree, and as much as Harry hated to admit it, he felt he'd found an equal.   
  
It was now Friday night and Harry had all his clothes thrown on his bed. He couldn't understand how he could have clothes, but have nothing to wear. Somehow this trip to Hogsmeade was going to be different, Harry could feel it. He felt completely frustrated as he yanked clothes on and off. Ron walked in as the boy was storming around in red boxers.   
"What are you doing?" Ron asked amused at the sight.  
"Trying to find something to wear for tomorrow." Harry huffed, "and I have nothing!"   
Ron went to his trunk and pulled out a black t-shirt, and red hoodie. He tossed them to Harry saying, "here borrow these and just wear your jeans. I swear I've never seen you so worked up about a Hogsmeade trip." Harry said nothing as he put his clothes back in his trunk and laid out tomorrow's ensemble on top of it.   
"So where should we go first? Hermione wants to get something for that stupid cat of hers, but after the pet store I say we go visit Fred n' George."   
Harry froze and looked at Ron like a deer in headlights. "I thought you two decided not to go this time."   
"Well we weren't, but we talked about it last night and think it'd be a good idea. I know things have been kind of weird, but this will give us a chance to hang out and go back to the way things were."   
"Ron, it'd be impossible to go back to exactly the way things were and you know it."   
The boy lowered his head. "Yeah...I know."   
"I wish you'd said something sooner. I already made plans."   
Ron was shocked, "With who?"   
Harry raised his eyebrows at him, hoping he wouldn't have to say the name.   
The red head registered it and his jaw dropped, "You can't be serious! Him?!"  
Harry nodded confidently.  
"Fine! Forget your friends then."   
"Oh come on Ron! You know I wouldn't have agreed to go with Draco if you hadn't said earlier this week that you and Hermione weren't intending on going this time. And you have to understand that now I have more than just you two that I want to spend time with"   
"You've been with him all fucking week!" Ron bellowed, "Hermione made me not say anything cause we all thought you'd get over this phase, but come on Harry! Choosing your enemy over your friends?!"   
"I'm not!" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly with frustration, "I've just made plans already and I'm not breaking them just because you two changed your mind! Draco's changed and he's my friend now. That doesn't mean you're being replaced." Even as Harry spoke pleadingly, he could tell his words were not getting through to the stubborn red head.   
Ron looked up at him with a cold indifferent look. "Fine, do whatever you want" he said in a calm seething tone, "But don't be surprised when the bastard hands you right over to you-know-who!" And with that he stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry flopped on his bed as a few angry tears escaped his eyes. Fighting with his friends, especially his two closest, was painful. He knew time was too precious to waste on them being angry at each other. From experience he'd realized that anyone he loved could be taken away in the blink of an eye. He winced as he thought of Sirius. He closed his eyes tight and begged for sleep to take him over, but the argument had stirred up thoughts that would not rest. So Harry turned out the lights and laid there in the darkness.  
  
He planned on apologizing to Ron when he returned, but hours passed and he still had not come back. Harry's eyelids began to feel heavy a little after 2 o'clock, and finally he fell asleep. 


	12. traitorous

The darkness of the night concealed the cloaked figure's swift movement. Swiftly it darted from the castle, down the hill, and into the forbidden forest.   
After running a ways down the trodden path, it stopped and turned right, shoving through the tree limbs and tangled shrubs.   
Finally the figure reached a small clearing, where it's leader was waiting for him.   
  
"Did you succeed?" A raspy, chilling voice said. Slowly the figure pulled it's hood back.   
The blonde boy looked at Voldemort and grinned.   
"Yes my lord." Draco said proudly, "Potter won't know what hit him."  
The man laughed a horrid, and extremely pleased, laugh that rang through the tree tops. "This time he dies!"   
Draco bowed in agreement and hurried back through the forest, back to the castle.


	13. it okay for now

Harry jerked awake so fiercely he shot upright. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and begged silently that the dream he just had wasn't a vision.   
Was he really walking into a trap by befriending Draco?   
Whether it had been a vision or not, it sent a wave of uncertainty through him.  
  
The dawn had not even broke yet. It was the time in the morning where the sky was light and gave a pale blue glow to the room. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. The boy never did come back last night.   
Knowing that returning to sleep would be useless, Harry got out of bed and went to dress, only to find that at some point in the night, Ron had taken his clothes back.   
With a sigh Harry threw on his jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, and went down to the commonroom.

He sat in a chair close to the fire and stared into it, lost in thought. After a while he managed to doze off, and didn't wake up until he heard voices entering the room. He sat up and twisted around in his armchair. His two best friends jumped, realizing they weren't alone. Hermione had been walking Ron back over to his room. Obviously they'd hope Harry wouldn't notice he'd been away all night.  
Harry really wanted to smooth things over. To sit down with them and they'd all talk things out like adults. But his mood at the moment was not allowing him to take the action of starting a heart to heart. So he just stared back at them for a moment before turning back around in his chair and returning his gaze to the fireplace. Evidently Ron and Hermione did not feel like taking the initiative at the moment either, and returned to their rooms.  
  
_We'll talk about it later_ Harry told himself  
  
Around 7 o'clock Harry started to head down to the Great Hall. Not having an appetite this morning, he took a few short detours. He passed by the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and thought about asking for the headmaster's advice but he still had bitterness against the old man for keeping information from him that could have saved lives, Sirius's in particular.   
  
He finally reached the Great Hall and went in. Hardly any of his peers were there yet, but what do you expect early on Saturday morning? Sitting at the end of the table he munched on a bit of toast, wondering what the day would bring.   
As he took a sip of pumpkin juice he spotted Draco coming in over the rim of his cup. He set his drink down and gave the boy a small wave. The sleepy eyed blonde gave Harry a startled look (He'd never seen Harry up so early) but then smiled and walked over to him.   
"We still on for today?" the boy asked.  
Harry hesitated for a second. "Sure"   
"Cool. I'll meet you at Gringotts at ten sharp, alright?"   
"Okay"   
Draco turned and headed to his house table. The few Slytherin there were a few third years, and they didn't question him, mainly because they looked too scared to even talk to him. Harry left the room and decided he'd make use of his time and take a nice long shower.  
He scrubbed, and lathered, and rinsed, and repeated until the water began to loose its heat. After he'd dressed he went to the mirror to fix his hair. He ran a comb through his wet locks, brushing it so it was sleek and pulled back. The style hadn't looked good on Draco and looked down right awful on him. With a low chuckle he shook his head vigorously and immediately his hair returned to its unruly state.

Though the dream had shook awake his small unsure ties about Draco's intentions, Harry couldn't suppress his excitement from the thought of spending a nice Saturday in Hogsmeade with the boy. Mainly because there was a sense of the unexpected to the situation. With Ron and Hermione it was always the same pattern, always safe.   
Harry looked at his watch and realized he had only a little under an hour until he was to be expected in front of Gringotts. The boy rushed out the door and made his way out to Hogsmeade. As he exited the castle, he received a blast of the chilly fall air, and knew he'd regret forgetting a sweater, but there wasn't time to go all the way back to his room.

When he reached the small town, he paused to take in the view. Hogsmeade was one of his favorite places to go. He casually window shopped as he made his way through the crowd, towards Gringotts. Before he knew it he'd reached the large bank, and very early. But even though he was a good ten minutes in advance, a familiar blonde was sitting on the steps of the bank, fidgeting with his clothes and smoothing down his hair, looking extremely anxious. Harry grinned at the sight. No way was the boy he saw before him a heartless deceiving traitor. The dream was shoved down into the back of his mind to be forgotten, as he strolled up to Draco. The blonde hopped up as soon as he saw him. "Hey"  
"Hey" Harry said, suddenly feeling awkward. They stood for a moment unsure of how to go about things, as passers by gave the two curious looks. A fresh gust of cool wind gave Harry an idea of where to go first. "Mind if we go to Three Broomsticks for some Butter Beer first?" Draco nodded and they set off down the road, oblivious to the pairs of eyes that were watching their every move.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! hope you're still likin it! I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully.


	14. persuasion

The boys approached the door and paused. Harry glanced over at Draco and said, "How should we go about this? If we go in together, everyone will freak out."

"How about you go in and grab a booth in the back, and I'll follow behind you in a few minutes." Draco said as his eyes looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them.

"Alright" Harry said quickly before darting into the pub, eager to get warm.

The place was packed with students, but Harry managed to find a very small booth in the very back of the room. After catching Rosemerta's attention, he ordered two butter beers. She gave him a curious look when she brought them over, but simply smiled and dashed off.

A couple minutes later, Harry jumped as Draco seemed to appear out of no where and sit down across from him. "I didn't even see you come in" Harry said genuinely impressed.

Draco grinned, "I'm a sneaky boy." He winked at Harry, who blushed slightly.

For a good half hour they talked leisurely about mostly insignificant things. Harry learned that when Draco wasn't being a bastard, he was actually quite funny. He had never laughed so much in a long time.

Harry nonchalantly looked in the direction of the front door just in time to see Ginny walk in.

"Oh shit" Harry gasped.

"What?"

"It's Ginny."

Draco relaxed, "Oh I thought it was something serious."

"It is! She's probably coming to find me. She hates your fucking guts, she'll go ballistic if she sees you with me."

Draco rolled his eyes, getting more annoyed by the second, "what do you want me to do about it?"

Ginny began to turn to Harry's direction.

"Get down!" Harry hissed sharply.

Draco sighed and slid under the table just as Ginny spotted Harry. She smiled and came over to the booth.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey" Harry said unenthusiastically.

"Ron told me to look for you." Ginny said raising an eyebrow, "he said I'd see somethin' interesting."

"Don't mind anything he says. He's being absolutely mental at the moment."

Ginny nodded, "so why isn't the famous trio together today?"  
"Just felt like doing our own thing this time."

"I see." Ginny looked down at the table and, spotting the 2 mugs, gave Harry a suspicious look, "you with someone right now?"

Harry fidgeted, "Uh no. Just...really thirsty."

"Good I'll join you for a bit than." Ginny beamed, plopping down into Draco's seat. Meanwhile underneath the table Draco had no choice but to squeeze in tightly between Harry's thighs to avoid Ginny kicking him. Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he tried his best to keep his cool.

Ginny began rambling on about something that happened in one of her classes, but Harry found it was impossible to grasp anything she was saying with Draco so close to "little Harry". After a good ten minutes Draco tried to signal to Harry to wrap things up by giving him a hard pinch on his leg, but Harry didn't have the heart to just cut her off. After many more minutes, Draco decided to give Harry a little push towards ending the conversation.

Slowly he reached his arms around Harry's hips and pulled himself as close as possible. Using his nose, he nuzzled Harry's shirt up just enough to expose a patch of his toned belly. Just above Harry's belt line Draco ran his tongue slowly over the boy's skin. Harry shifted uneasily but let Ginny babble on. Once more Draco leaned in, letting the tip of his tongue graze over Harry's skin, then nibbling a few choice spots. He watched as Harry's breathing suddenly picked up and his body squirm a bit.

"Hey Ginny can we finish this later? I have some stuff to take care of before we have to go back."

"Well alright, I can take a hint when I'm not wanted." Ginny teased "See you later than."

"Bye" Harry said as she walked off, and as soon as she was out of view he kicked at the boy under the table.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

Draco slid out from underneath the table, squeezing in next to Harry instead of returning to his own seat.

"I was getting bored." Draco replied, putting on a look of innocence.

"Well the measures you took to get my attention were a bit extreme don't you think."

Draco smirked at him, "Well from the looks of it you seemed to enjoy my method."

Harry opened his mouth but couldn't find a witty retort, and after a short pause he scowled adorably at the blonde, then got up. "Let's go, I need to be out in the cold for a while."

Draco followed him out, keeping a few feet behind, grinning wickedly.


	15. time flys

A/N:sorry its been a while and the update's not much but schoolhas been a bitchn' a half. More will comeup soon asI finish my finals. Thanks for reading! :)

The beautiful sunny afternoon, contrasted by the crisp air, passed by quickly. The boys invaded every store on the street, toying with the shelved items but rarely purchasing anything. As they would make their way through the crowd, occasionally their arms would brush next to each other, and an uncontrollable spark would race through Harry.

A violet and crimson sky signaled the time for students to return to school very soon. The first few stars appeared just above two boys treading along the shadows, acting as if not another soul was amongst them. With the sun set, the coolness of twilight began to make Harry's teeth chatter slightly. Without a word Draco slipped off his coat and drapped it over the boy's shoulders. Harry smiled gratefully at him, "I'll give it back just as soon as I get a bit warmer." "Don't be silly, my sweater is plenty warm. Plus I rather like the cold."

Harry slipped his hands through the coat sleeves then let his arm dangle at his side, so his hand kept brushing against Draco's. The blonde tensed a little, and a touch of nervousness flashed across his face. A blush crept up on Harry's cheeks, thinking his signal was too bold for the moment, and he began to retreat his hand to his coat pocket, but before he reached it Draco's cool fingers entwined his and pulled him a little closer.

For a few minutes they walked in a content silence before Draco asked, "So was this the worst day you've ever had or what?" Harry laughed and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes, just dreadful. It will take weeks to block it from memory." Draco stopped and turned to him with intense but playful eyes, "god, I hope you won't do that."  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "And why shouldn't I?"  
Draco moved in closer, "because then, you'd forget this."  
And with that Draco leaned in placing a slow sweet kiss on the boy's lips, making Harry feel as if a hundred butterflies were dancing in his stomach and that his knees would give out any second.

A voice from not too far off called for all Hogwarts students to start heading back. The boys smiled at each other and hurried on to catch up with the rest of the group.


End file.
